


The only time I feel

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Just as Rosita wants to end it, Sasha finally opens up to her. )





	

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- rough  
[](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[ **100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- hug

 

Rosita tried to be gentle with Sasha, but the woman won’t let her. When she tries to caress Sasha, she pushes her hand away; when she tries to hug her, all she gets is a huff and the annoyed roll of an eye.   
  
The only time Sasha allows touches is when they fuck.   
  
Rosita would like to call it ‘make love’, but that would be a lie. All Sasha knows is fucking, rough, hard and fast.   
  
At times she thinks that it makes no sense anymore, that she’s investing too much, giving too much of herself away.   
  
She plans on telling her tonight, to end it, but the moment she speaks the famous words (“We have to talk”), she sees something break in Sasha’s eyes, followed by a heavy sigh.   
  
“I know,” she says and averts her gaze. “But … don’t you see?” Sasha’s voice breaks and it’s obvious the words don’t come easily, her eyes tearing up. “All the gentleness is gone. I can only feel when it’s rough.”  
  
And finally, when Sasha starts to cry, she allows Rosita to just hold her.


End file.
